Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20191228183751
Dark Swifty Legends Alternated - The Next Villain Part II vs Dark Nebula (Kirby) (https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/117335150/) (Non composite from this single project only) Dark swifty's profile tier: complex multiversal level / tier high 2A origin: various adaption of fan-made animated series | basically it's own character and only this project because it's roots smash bros was basically discarded for the character as soon as this project was made, possibly earlier) | it created itself gender: male age: unknown classification: fighter, villain, dark being powers and abililites: dark blue swifty default form (only has base form but can color manipulate the color blue) and this was an enhanced form that gave him the rest of his abiliites despite being a single form even the transformations existence erasure (can erase any being tier low 7c or lower) light blast (blast that can destroy all darkness, due to being a dark being, dark swifty also knew how to use light blast) light manipulation mega paklya y form (every ability of palkia included spacial rend multiple by 100x over) heat manipulation (summons a heat that engulfs range up to outerversal level beyond it's own tier) half palkia half dialga form (a transformer form that is the combined evolution between optimus prime, mega palkia y, and primal dialga) square guy form (transforms into a character called square guy a hero but villain while in dark swifty's control (basically copied the transformation for him) and gives him energy manipulation, energy project, and energy-crush (an ability than can negate any energy attack) square guy blast - square form's default move that dissolves any character it touches as long as it's not more powerful than tier high 5A dark blast (opposite of light blast), darkness manipulation (can control darkness at it's full potential since it's weaknesses have not shown past this project) all powers of each form (named) supreme telepathy (max power telepathy, and full mastery over it), can also be combined with low-potent existence erasure in order to erase beings all the way up to tier high 3A) attack potency: complex multiversal level speed: immesurable lifting stregth: Multi-Galactic: 6x10^43 kg (The mass of the most massive galaxy up to the mass of the observable universe) in base | higher in transformation forms | Irrelevant (Beyond all dimensional scale. Meaning: Tier 1-A and above.) with supreme telepathy durability: complex multiversal level | possibly higher with transformations stamina: infinite | infinite with time manipulation range: complex multiversal level | irrelevant with supreme telepathy | possibly higher with also supreme telepathy (possibly memetic) resistances: strong to spatial manipulation, time manipulation cannot be changed when he uses it techniques or skills: extremely good at blitzing | master at switching between forms during battle (reverting and ascending) intelligence: average | genius in combat weakesses: None notable | overconfidence would've been a weakness as shown when dark swifty transformed into his weaker form when fighting the space hero but his square form (weakest form) despite much weaker than his base blue form was significantly more powerful than the space form and manage to one shot all 4 of the combatants he fought so this is not a weakness dark swifty's image not drawn to scale -- stats equalized at tier high 2A hax on, bfr on, blitz on, first attack on, starting distance 29.1ft, characters can leave location: planet-sized sunny city -- dark swifty wins by supreme telepathy (counter possession) + darkness manipulation (counter corruption) + combat dark swifty wins 10/10 (clean win, all necessary counters) note dark swifty is an original character and dark nebula is the character that matches dark swifty)